Ojos
by Ferdinand Kira
Summary: ¿Nombre? Franz ¿Porque quieres vengarte? Esa persona me rompio el corazón y ahora sufro cada vez que veo esos ojos verdes. ¿Tu deseo? Llevaldla al infierno. Petición Concedida.


Ojos Verdes

Por Ferdinand.

¿? (respirando profundamente).- Ya falta poco.

El individuo estaba sentado frente a su computadora en un cuarto oscuro por la noche, veía su reloj en la parte inferior derecha que marcaban las 23:59 horas mientras marcaba una página de internet sin conexión.

¿?.- Solo un poco más.

La hora cambia y marca las 0:00 horas, el joven aprieta el icono de actualizar, una flama ilumina la página seguida por un recuadro blanco y una leyenda que decía "Nos vengaremos por ti".

¿?.- ¿Será lo correcto?

Este gira su vista y ve un retrato al lado de una computadora, tenia una foto de él con una linda chica de ojos azules y cabellos castaños.

¿? (apretando el labio).- Me has traicionado.

Este retoma su mirada a la pantalla y escribe en el recuadro "Anna".

¿? (su mano temblaba).- Solo falta esperar.

"Todo comenzó esta tarde de lluvia en el instituto….."

¿? (caminando por el pasillo).- Entonces que…… irás a tomar un trago con nosotros, Franz.

Franz, una persona de altura promedio y pelo entre café negro, caminaba junto a varios compañeros de clase. Iba vestido con un uniforme azul y corbata roja.

Franz.- No, no puedo…debo quedarme para ensayar mi debate….tomate una por mi, Abraham.

Abraham.- Claro.

Y sus compañeros dejan a Franz en el pasillo, este se dirige ahora hacia el Auditorio del instituto. En eso escucha una voz de diva a lo lejos.

Franz.- ¿El coro esta practicando?

Este se dirige hacia el origen de esa voz que estaba en el salón 405, a pesar de ser lunes no había mucha gente en los alrededores por lo que parecía un lugar inhóspito.

Franz (llegando al salón).- Que raro, el coro normalmente practica los jueves.

Este se asoma por la ventana pero no logra ver nada, pero sabía que era ahí ya que la voz salía de ese cuarto. Intenta abrir pero tenía llave.

Franz.- Que hermosa voz….me pregunto quien será.

Franz se dirige a la puerta trasera del salón que, por suerte, no tenia seguro. Al abrir se sorprende al ver a esa chica cantando con una voz divina. Ella no logra percatarse de que la estaban viendo, Franz se sienta en una de las bancas y queda encantado viendo a esa mujer de cabello castaño y voz de ángeles. Después de varios segundos la chica deja de cantar…..

Franz (aplaudiendo).- Bravo, que hermosa voz tienes.

¿? (reaccionando).- ¿Qué demonios?

Ella gira su vista y ve a Franz que le aplaudía, de repente se sonroja y sale del salón gritando, cosa que deja a Franz estupefacto.

Franz.- ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

Minutos después Fran estaba en el auditorio, había solo 5 alumnos practicando debate pero él solo estaba sentado pensando en esa chica de hace minutos.

Franz (en su mente).- ¿Quién demonios era ella?

En eso 2 de los que estaban presentes se sientan a su lado y comienzan a platicar de algo que le llama la atención a Franz.

Alumno.- Y dime, ¿has escuchado sobre el Correo Infernal?

Alumno 2.- Si, oí algo de eso…es la página donde pones el nombre de esa persona que quieras vengarte y "ellos" lo harán por ti, pero solo es una leyenda urbana.

Franz estaba interesado en lo que decían, el "Correo Infernal", algo de que en muchas escuelas ya se hablaba. Después de varias horas de ensayo…

Franz (saliendo del auditorio).- Vaya, comenzó a llover.

Decía al ver como caía la lluvia a cántaros, este saca su paraguas y camina hasta la puerta principal donde se recarga en un pilar.

Franz (sacando un paquete de cigarros).- "Correo Infernal"…..que buena broma.

En eso se percata que a su lado estaba alguien sentada cubriéndose de la lluvia. El saco escolar cubría su cara y cabeza.

Franz (encendiendo su cigarro).- Que raro, solo los de debate salen tan tarde en lunes.

Franz le acerca el paraguas y la cubre aun cuando el comenzaba a mojarse. Cosa que el individuo se percata.

Franz.- Perdón, ¿vives por aquí?

Pero se sorprende al ver el rostro de la persona, fue tanta la impresión que deja caer el paraguas.

Franz (sorprendido).- ¡Eres tu!

Debajo de ese saco escolar estaba la misma joven que cantaba horas atrás y que había cautivado la mente de Franz.

¿? (algo nerviosa).- ¿Quién…quien…eres?

Franz (parándose del suelo).- La misma pregunta te hago.

Este toma su paraguas y se lo vuelve a colocar a la señorita. Ella le contesta "Anna" y Franz le regresa la presentación.

Franz (nervioso).- ¿Quieres…que…te…..?

Anna (sonriendo).- Claro.

"Así fue como la conocí, fue lo que muchos conocen amor a primera vista aunque yo no puedo opinar ya que el amor no ha sido mi fuerte. Pero si puedo decir que con ella pase los mejores momentos de mi vida".

Franz (sentado en la cafetería con Anna).- Y fue así como logre resolver ese acertijo.

Decía con exclamación y felicidad mientras que Anna se reía de sus comentarios. Era una risa que nublaba la mente de Franz. Después de varios días ya no era raro verlos juntos, de hecho comenzaron a salir a las 2 semanas de haberse conocido. Pero la felicidad fue temporal….

Franz (abrazando a Anna).- Anna, solo dime porque….¿porque no quieres?

Anna (viendo hacia un lado).- Es que no se, te amo pero me siento algo confundida.

Franz.- Si es por mi culpa te pido perdón….lo que siento por ti es especial.

Anna (alejándose de los brazos de Franz).- Lo se… pero nunca has conocido el amor por lo que un beso pueda arruinar nuestra relación.

Franz (dando un suspiro).- Entiendo, si no quieres besarme lo entenderé.

Anna (sonriéndole).- Espero que no te enojes conmigo.

Franz (tomándole de la barbilla).- Te odio…..te odio cuando esos ojos verdes me ven porque pierdo el control de mis actos, pero a la vez te amo porque esos ojos me dan tranquilidad.

Anna (sonrojada).- Franz.

Y así fueron muchos días, siempre estaban y se divertían juntos. Franz se sentía tan feliz con su nueva vida que deseaba que jamás terminará.

Franz (tomándole una foto a Anna).- Sonríe.

Los 2 estaban en un parque, ya habían cumplido 1 mes de que estaban saliendo y decidieron que un día de campo era la mejor opción para festejar. Pero Anna se veía muy seria, como si no le interesara mucho.

Franz (preocupado).- ¿Qué pasa Anna, estas enferma?

Pero Anna no contesta, solo contemplaba el suelo como siempre. Esto dejaba muy preocupado a Franz.

Franz.- No se lo que pasa amigo…ella ha estado muy fría conmigo.

Al día siguiente en el salón de clases Franz y Abraham estaban dialogando sobre el tema.

Abraham (viendo a todos lados).- Me dijeron que no te dijera…pero que diablos.

Franz (la duda lo carcome).- ¿Que pasa?

Abraham.- No te vayas a enojar amigo, pero al parecer Robert esta saliendo con Anna.

Franz (dando una ligera risa).- Que buena broma…. Ya en serio, que era.

Abraham.- Franz, soy tu amigo desde la infancia y no te estaría bromeando con esto.

Franz (levantándose).- ¡ES MENTIRA!

Franz se había levantado en la mitad de la clase, cosa que interrumpió al maestro que explicaba el tema.

Franz (señalando a su amigo).- ¡NO TE PERDONARÉ POR MENTIRME!

Abraham.- No te estoy mintiendo, es la verdad……deja de hacerte el ciego y admítelo.

Franz sale furibundo del salón, no creía nada de lo que su amigo le decía. Cerraba sus ojos y tapaba sus oídos mientras murmuraba "Todos están en mi contra, están celosos".

Franz (recargándose en la pared).- Solo son rumores….¿cierto?

En eso ve a Anna hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, estaba bien arreglada y peinada. Franz corre a su encuentro.

Franz.- ¡Anna!

Anna se percata que Franz estaba ahí y se espanta, miraba su reloj y comenzaba a respirar muy rápido.

Anna.- ¿Franz?...se supone que estas en clase……vete de aquí.

Franz.- ¿Qué pasa Anna?

Anna.- Es que….

¿?.- Anna, mi amor…que bueno que te veo.

Decía un joven de estatura alta, obvio era mayor a Franz. Este llega y abraza a Anna con mucha pasión.

Anna.- Hola mi amor.

Franz (reconociendo al tipo).- ¿Robert?

Robert.- Ah..que tal Franz, ¿Qué cuentas?.

Franz (viendo a Anna).- ¿Anna?

Anna.- Franz, debo confesar que…..me enamore de Robert y ahora que lo sabes quiero terminar nuestra relación.

Franz (salían lágrimas de ira de sus ojos).- ¿Terminar?

Anna (Robert la abraza).- De hecho, te pido de la manera mas amable que olvides nuestra relación….nunca paso.

Franz.- Pero..pero…

Robert (tomando a Anna de la barbilla).- Ya escuchaste a la dama….así que déjanos en paz.

Franz con todo su dolor asiente y prefiere retirarse mientras la pareja comienza a besarse apasionadamente.

Anna (viendo que Franz se retiraba).- Y no quiero verte de nuevo.

"Así es como llegue aquí, acudí al misterioso "Correo Infernal" que dice que puede vengarse de quien sea."

Franz (mandando el nombre).- Listo.

¿?.- Tú me invocaste….¿no?

Franz se asusta y cae de la silla, detrás de el estaba una niña de 12 años que llevaba un uniforme escolar, tenia unos ojos como la sangre y una cara que no expresaba un sentimiento.

Franz.- ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?.- Mi nombre es Enma Ai.

Franz.- Eres la Chica Infernal.

Enma Ai le entrega un muñeco de paja al joven que aun estaba en el suelo.

Ai.- Toma esto…si quieres vengarte de esa persona solo tendrás que jalar del hilo. Inmediatamente de jalar de el harás un pacto conmigo,Aquel del que quieras vengarte será llevado directamente al infierno.

Franz veía ese muñeco con ojos de soberbia, con sus temblorosos dedos comienza a jalar el hilo.

Ai.- No obstante….

Franz se detiene al escuchar esta última palabra de Enma Ai.

Ai.- Cuando se condena a una persona, dos tumbas son cavadas. Si aceptas el contrato tu alma caerá en el abismo infernal. Aunque claro, eso será después de que mueras.

En eso una flama rodea a Franz y comienza a verse en un lago de lava, las quemaduras se sentían tan reales que Franz grita de dolor y desesperación. Pero inmediatamente vuelve a su cuarto con la sorpresa que Enma Ai ya no se encontraba.

Enma Ai (solo se escucha su voz).- Solo falta que te decidas.

Franz se levanta del suelo y se recarga en su cama, estaba muy nervioso por lo que había pasado.

Franz.. ¿Acaso fue un sueño?

Pero se da cuenta que no ya que en su mano tenía ese muñeco de color café con el hilo rojo.

Franz.- Será mejor que lo piense con detalle.

Y dicho esto Franz lo guarda en su pequeña caja fuerte que tenia bajo la cama y se acuesta a dormir. ¿Será lo correcto, vengarse pero ir al infierno después? Eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Franz.

Franz (acostándose a dormir).- Sera mejor ver como van las cosas.

Después del incidente Franz decidió no cruzarse por los rumbos de Anna por un largo tiempo. Los días y meses pasaban sin que Franz jalará ese hilo rojo del muñeco que Enma Ai le dio, seguía con sus ensayos de debate y practicas extraescolares como si nada hubiese pasado. Después de 3 meses del incidente….

¿? (desde el techo de la escuela).- En serio crees que jale el hilo, Moku.

Decía una bella mujer madura vestida con un kimono, a su lado estaba un joven de buen parecer quien estaba sentado en la orilla del edificio.

Moku.- No, el pobre de Wanyuuduo debe estar aburrido ahí encerrado.

Pero una voz rosona en su cabeza, era la voz de una persona mayor.

Moku.- ¿Cómo estas Wanyuuduo?.

Desde el locker de Franz, desde dentro de su mochila salía la voz, era el muñeco de paja quien hablaba.

Wanyuuduo.- No estoy aburrido, de hecho es interesante lo que esta pasando.

Honeonna, la mujer del kimono le pregunta porque no esta aburrido.

Wanyuuduo.- Resulta que a este muchacho le llaman el "incorruptible" ya que no ha cometido un pecado grave y puede que haya estado pensando si la venganza es correcta o no.

Moku.- No entiendo.

Wanyuuduo.- ¿Podrá este chico soportar la tentación o también jalará el hilo como todos los demás?

Moku y Honeonna entienden y se sorprenden al ver la deducción de su compañero. Dentro del salón estaba Franz con varios compañeros sobre las próximas elecciones escolares.

Abraham.- Franz, es la hora de que te puedas vengar.

Franz (esa palabra le causa un dolor de estomago).-¿De que hablas?

Abraham.- Robert se postulará como presidente del Consejo Estudiantil y puede que gane ya que no hay otro que le haga frente.

Ninguno del salón se da cuenta pero un ojo gigante estaba en el techo mirando a los jóvenes que hablaban del tema.

Abraham (viendo a los demás).- ¡¿Qué dicen?!....¡¿Nombramos a Franz como candidato?!

Todos dan un grito de apoyo y el nombre de Franz comenzaba a ser repetido varias veces mientras que alguien toca la puerta.

Franz (viendo a sus apoyadores).- ¡Esta bien, seré el candidato a presidente del Consejo Estudiantil!

Este bajo del podio y comienza a saludar a todos, uno de ellos le avisa que lo estaban buscando fuera.

Franz.- ¿Quién?

Alumno.- Anna.

Franz se sorprende y sin dudarlo 2 veces va en su búsqueda, fuera del salón estaba la joven que meses atrás le había roto el corazón a Franz.

Franz (saliendo del salón).- ¿Qué sucede?

Anna (tenia lagrimas en sus ojos).- Tenemos que hablar.

Franz primero trata de negarse, pero ver esos malditos ojos lo convence.

Franz (cerrando la puerta).- Dime.

Anna.-Robert termino conmigo….me dijo que no era la mujer indicada para él.

Franz sentía ganas de burlarse de ella, pero a la vez no podía; no podía resistir esos ojos verdes que lloraban. Un ojo gigante sale detrás de ellos pero no se dan cuenta de eso.

Franz (abrazando a Anna).- Lo lamento.

Anna (empujando a Franz).- Si claro…..fue tu culpa después de todo.

Franz.- ¡¿Mi culpa?!

Anna (señalándolo).- ¡TU HICISTE QUE EL TERMIANRA CONMIGO, TU HICISTE QUE SE ENAMORARA DE OTRA POR CELOS!

Franz se sentía furioso por la acusación que sufría. Este con enojo le regresa el comentario y con una ira acumulada le da la espalda y se dirige a los lockeres.

Anna (gritando).- ¡Ojala te vayas al infierno!

Franz (en su mente).- La que se ira al infierno eres tu.

Franz se mete en el siguiente pasillo dejando a Anna sola, ella también se da media vuelta y mete su mano en su bolsa.

Anna (sus ojos mostraban una ira).- ¡No se lo perdonaré!

De repente una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpea todo el pasillo. Una voz se escucha por todo el edificio….

Voz.-Se concede la venganza

En una casa tradicional japonesa, en un valle donde siempre había un ocaso, una anciana giraba una rueca, solo se podía ver su silueta a través de la puerta.

Sombra.- Ai, tu kimono esta listo.

Susurro la anciana.

Ai (abriendo los ojos).- Gracias abuela.

Decía Ai entrando a la casa para luego desvestirse y ponerse un kimono negro de flores de diversos colores. Un Rostro de hombre envuelto en llamas gruñía, pero solo era eso, un rostro pegado a una gran rueda de madera envuelta en llamas, la rueda era de una carreta la cual volaba por el cielo, dentro estaba Ai con dos muñecos de paja de diferentes colores, la carreta avanzo por el cielo hasta desaparecer. Volviendo al instituto ,Franz llega al pasillo de los lockeres.

Franz (llegando a su locker).- No se lo perdonare, no se lo perdonare.

Este abre su locker y saca su mochila y comienza a buscar el muñeco, lo raro era que no lo encontraba.

Franz (confuso).- Que raro, se que lo tenia en esta bolsa ya que nunca lo saco.

¿?.- No esta ahí.

Franz reconoce esa voz y voltea a verla, detrás de él estaba la chica infernal con el mismo uniforme del instituto.

Franz.- ¿Cómo que no esta?..... lo necesito para mandar a esa maldita al infierno.

Ai.- Ya no puedo dártelo, ya que alguien acaba de jalar el hilo.

De todos los lockeres salen varias hojas de papel y sujetan con mucha fuerza a Franz, este se aterra al ver lo que sucedía.

Franz (viendo que sus manos estaban atadas).- ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!

Los lockeres comienzan a abrirse como si fuesen una boca, un aire fortísimo comienza a jalar a Franz hacia esa boca, trataba de resistir pero era inútil.

Franz (gritando).- ¡Auxilio!

En eso aparece un adulto de la 3º edad, tenía un sombrero e iba vestido con un tradicional traje japonés y una bufanda roja.

Wanyuuduo.- ¿Quieres salir?

Las hojas sueltan a Franz, este decide correr de ahí y alejarse del pasillo.

Franz.- ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!

Este corre por el pasillo pero una compuerta se abre bajo él haciendo que caiga. Al tocar fondo se da cuenta que cayó en el auditorio, justo frente a un podio.

Franz (levantándose).- ¿El auditorio?...¿como llegue aquí?

A su lado aparece el joven Moku frente a otro podio, en el público una bella mujer madura se levanta con una tarjeta.

Honeonna.- ¡Que comience el debate!

Franz.- ¿Debate?

Honeonna.- Dígame una razón por la cual no deba ir al infierno.

Franz (en su mente).- Quizá debatiendo pueda salir de esta.

El joven comienza a dar varias razones en un discurso muy bien preparado. Pero al terminar solo recibe abucheos de un público.

Franz (sorprendido).- ¡Pero si mi discurso fue bueno!

Este dirige su mirada al público y se horroriza al ver que solo había gente pero sin rostros, tenían la cara blanca literalmente.

Honeonna.- Ahora joven Moku, diga porque este joven debe ir al infierno.

Moku da un respiro y solo dice una palabra.

Moku.- Porque sí.

Todo el público comienza a aplaudir y admirar al joven Moku. Esto enoja a Franz.

Franz.- ¡Pero si el no dijo nada!

Honeonna.- Señor Franz, por su falta de tolerancia tendrá que ser amonestado.

El podio saca unos brazos y comienzan a abrazar a Franz a tal punto de dejarlo asfixiado.

Wanyuuduo (era el podio).- Dime muchacho, te arrepientes de tus pecados.

Franz (ahogándose).- Pero yo no tengo pecado alguno.

Wanyuudou.-Ha escuchado señorita.

Detrás de Franz aparece Enma Ai con un kimono negro y flores.

Ai.- Oh, sombra en pena, atada a la oscuridad, despreciando a la gente, y haciéndola sufrir. Un alma ahogada en un karma de pecado... ¿Deseas probar la muerte?

Franz (con miedo).- ¡¿La muerte?!

La chica estiró su brazo y Franz vio como las flores salían de la manga del kimono acompañadas del sonido de un cascabel, solo pudo más que cerrar los ojos. Cuando se decidió a abrirlos ya no se encontraba más en el auditorio, sino en una barcaza; el lugar era oscuro y se encontraba lleno de niebla, el cielo era de color violeta y en el centro había un extraño sol con 4 líneas que iluminaba el lugar. Al lado de la barcaza había pequeños barquitos con velas que flotaban en su misma dirección.

Franz (recostado en la barcaza).- ¿Dónde estoy?

Frente a él estaba Enma Ai dirigiendo la barcaza con dirección a una enorme escultura con rasgos orientales.

Ai.- En la entrada del infierno.

Franz (aterrado).- ¡¿El infierno?!....¡¿Por qué?

Este se asoma al rio y se horroriza más de lo que ya estaba al ver que varios ojos de color verde salían del agua.

Ojos (con una voz horrible).- No nos veas, nos haces daño.

Franz (viendo que le comenzaba a escurrir sangre en la frente).- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Cada ojo que veia a Franz hacia al joven que sangrara por todos lados, cosa que hace que grite de dolor mientras la canoa seguía avanzando.

Franz (retorcierdose de dolor).- ¡Piedad……por favor!.......... ¡PIEDAD!

Ai.- Esta venganza se ira directamente al infierno.

Franz.- ¡Noooooo!

La chica infernal ignoraba los gritos de horror del joven mientras cruzaban un gran portón, las velas de los barquitos se apagaron y un cascabel sonó.

Anna (entrando al baño).- Espero que se este pudriendo en el infierno por sus pecados.

Esta se acerca al espejo y de desabrocha un botón de su camisa dejando ver un extraño símbolo en su pecho, tenia forma de una flama rodeada por un circulo. Al día siguiente….

Abraham.- ¡Anna, has visto a Franz!

Anna estaba sentada en la misma mesa de la cafetería donde usualmente se sentaba con Franz.

Anna (con demencia).- No, no lo he visto desde ayer.

Abraham.- Diablos, tiene que ir al debate o perderá automáticamente las elecciones.

Anna (tomando su jugo).- Que lastima.

Este se retira enojado y sigue preguntándoles a las demás personas, Anna da un suspiro y decide ir por un helado que venden frente al campus al cruzar la calle. Ya en la puerta principal, la chica cruza la calle pero del otro lado se encuentra a Robert, pero se sorprende al ver como lo encontró….

Anna (comenzando a llorar).- ¡Me dejaste por ella!

Robert estaba besando a una de las compañeras de Andrea, mejor dicho, a una de sus rivales del salón; Ginebra.

Robert (dándose cuenta de Anna).- Ah…hola Anna, ¿Cómo estas?

Anna (furibunda).- ¡Desgraciado!

Ginebra.- Hola Anna…dime, que se siente que yo haya ganado algo que te pertenecía.

Anna estaba tan destrozada que corre hacia el campus y se detiene a la mitad de la calle.

Anna (gritando).- ¡Te debí haber mandado a ti al infierno!

Robert y Ginebra comienzan a hacerle señas de que se mueva de ahí, pero Anna lo entiende como insultos y solo les vuelve a gritar.

Robert (gritando).- ¡Quítate de ahí que va a pasar el camión!

El claxon del autobús espanta a Anna, ella solo gira su vista y se da cuenta que ya no puede esquivar el gran vehículo. El chillido de los frenos se escucha por todo el lugar pero no logra detenerse a tiempo.

Anna (antes de ser golpeada).- Demonios.

El gran vehículo la golpea y pasa por encima de ella siendo aplastada por los 2 ejes con una gran fuerza. El autobús se detiene.

Alumno.- ¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia!

Anna estaba tirada rodeada de su propia sangre, estaba boca arriba viendo hacia el asfalto. A lo lejos logra notar una silueta conocida.

Anna.- Eres….tu.

Entre las ondas de calor que el asfalto refleja logra ver a esa chica de ojos rojos con su kimono de flores. Esos ojos que no mostraban alguna sensación veía en cuerpo de Anna que daba su ultimo exhale.

Ai.- Al morir, tu alma también irá al infierno…ese es el precio por condenar a alguien.

Anna (dando su ultimo exhale).- ¿Tan rápido?...que mal.

Todos rodean el cuerpo muerto de venganza tiene un precio alto, pero a la vez da satisfacción, es el único acto que a la vez crea un satisfacción. En una habitación oscura, varias velas encendidas estaban allí, en la cera estaban escritos varios nombres. Una nueva vela se pende, teniendo escrito el nombre de "Anna" pero inmediatamente se apaga dando a entender que esa alma ya ha pagado su deuda.

Ai (solo su voz).- ¡Nos vengaremos por ti!

Y dicho esto todo el cuarto se torna oscuro.

Fin


End file.
